Not Forgotten
by Nicky0
Summary: Renny can only remember one thing: her name. After falling into the Hotel she has to stay there ten years before anything exciting happens: Mavis' 118's birthday party. But, the day before Mavis' party, two humans-one with a little reptile in her hair-arrive at the hotel and cause total mayhem. Will Renny be able to remember anything of her previous life?
1. Hotel Transylvania

**A/N: You guys are awesome! You waited and waited! You waited a long time, actually. So, here it is! The first chapter of Renny's final (Actually, there might be a story filled with one shots after this one, but who cares? Renny's awesome!) story. I do not own Monsters, Inc. or any of its products, and same goes for Hotel Transylvania! ON WITH THE DELAYED STORY!**

* * *

**Renny's P.O.V.**

My head. Ooh, my head! It hurt! "I think I hit something," I grumbled. I flipped off my stomach and landed on my back. "Ouch!" I cried, shooting up into a sitting position. I looked behind me and saw wings that looked similar to a bat's, just not attached to any of my arms. And when I say 'any of my arms' instead of 'either of my arms' it's because I HAD FOUR ARMS!

I felt the wings attached to my spine and when I pulled my arm fingers away, I saw my fingers had long and sharp claws attached to them. The claws started at my first finger joints, and were at least two inches long! As I observed that, I also saw I had blood on my hand. My wings were bleeding, which was why they hurt so much!

I had to find a mirror! What did I look like?! Where the HELL was I?! I ran down a hall as fast as I could (My wings were slowing me down! They were heavy, so I just let them drag on the ground) and into what looked like a woman's bathroom. I looked into a mirror and saw the rest of what I looked like. Large forest green eyes, light orange/pinkish skin, black and brown hair, and when I smiled...when I smiled! My teeth were razor freaking sharp! I could barely take it all in. My claws, my teeth, my skin, my wings, my hair, my arms, my everything!

I leaned against the sink, breathing deeply. "Think, buster. Think!" I told myself, "What can you remember?" I thought for a minute or two, and then had something, "Renny! My name...my name is Renny. Good, Ren. You got something! Now let's try something else. How 'bout a last name?" I had to think harder for some sort of last name, but eventually, I found it. "Boggs. Renny Boggs. No, that doesn't sound right at all. Renny...Renny...L-Law...Lawrence? Yes! I think I have it! Renny Lawrence! I think that's it! Renny Lawrence."

I pat the pockets in my pants and pulled out a little book. I opened it up and saw the words were small, but still legible, even if they were slightly blurred. "Levitating spells?" I muttered, "Odd." I put the book back in my pocket, and left the bathroom.

After twenty minutes of shouting and yelling for someone to help me with my bleeding wings, a man that looked about my age caught me just as I had fallen forward and my vision had started fading into darkness. "Oh my goodness!" I heard him gasp. His speech patterns and his lips were off balance. I let out a small chuckle and he started shaking me, asking, "Miss! Are you alright?! MISS!"

***Time Skip***

My head still hurt, and my back still ached, but it didn't feel like I was bleeding anymore. I opened my eyes and saw I was lying in a bed with a man, an extremely attractive man, sitting next to me. I sat up and he looked up from the book he was reading. "Oh. You're awake." He put the book down and smiled at me. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!"

"A-a-actually, it's R-Renny. R-Renny Lawrence," I informed him.

"That was more of a greeting, but alright. Nice to meet you, Renny Lawrence!" He shook my hand roughly and then let go of it, "Just a quick question." I gave him a small nod. "Good, because I was going to ask it anyway. Are you a monster or not?"

"Y-yeah. I-I-I'm a m-m-monster," I nodded.

"Good! Because this hotel is for monsters only, and I really don't want a human in my bed."

"Y-your bed?!" I rolled over and let out a yelp as I landed on the floor. "Ow..."

"No, no. It's okay. Now that I know you're a monster, anyway. What happened to you, Renny?" He asked, helping me to my feet.

"Actually, I-I-I d-don't r-really know. I woke up here, with nearly no memory. I could only remember my name. Speaking of names, what's yours?"

"Hm?" He had spun me around and started to dab my wings with a wet cloth, "Oh. Uh, it's kind of stupid."

"It's okay. Let me hear it."

"Alright. My name is Corduroy Montgomery," He told me with a blush.

"...Oh."

"You hate it."

"No, I don't, really! Do you have anything I can call you? Like, Monty or Roy?"

"I just go by my middle name, Cory."

"Alright then, Cory." He stopped dabbing my wings, and put the wet cloth down.

"Your stitches aren't bleeding anymore. That's a good sign."

"Of what?"

"You aren't going to die of blood loss."

"Right..." I got somewhat flustered and just started to twiddle my fingers.

"Come on, I need you to meet my boss," Cory informed.

"Why?"

"To show him you aren't a human like he first thought! I found you, but he saw me take you into my room. He ordered me to stay by your side until you woke up and to find out if you're a monster or not. Now we can tell him you are a monster!"

Cory yanked my arm and dragged me out of his room down to the lobby where his boss was waiting. "Drac! She's a monster alright!"

Cory's boss turned to face us and nodded. "Alright. Then she may stay."

"Good! Can she have a job, please? And a room? Obviously she cannot stay in mine, and-"

"Cory, why does she need a job?"

"She has memory loss. She can't remember a thing, Sir."

"I see. Fine, fine. She can be your assistant," Cory's boss turned and walked away.

"So what do you do, and what would I do?" Cory pulled a stick out of his pocket and waved it. His skin became greener, and his nose longer. His fingers turned longer, and his nails turned black. His clothes turned into a black robe, which ended at the floor, and a large black hat appeared on his now black locks.

"Well, I'm a wizard. Since I'm not a witch, I am not a maid."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm the doctor for the hotel just incase anyone gets sick or injured." Cory waved his wand (again) and a hat that looked similar to Cory's (only smaller) appeared on my head.

"There! That shows you're helping me out. Wizards are the best doctors!"

"Then, since I am not a wizard, what will I do?"

"Mostly running errands. Like getting me ingredients for cures, and maybe a cup of tea every once in a while."

"Oh. Alright. It sounds fun."

"Don't worry. It won't be boring. I'll tell you that much. You can start after a good night's sleep. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't help myself with the 'The Fault in our Stars' reference. :D**

**Review!**


	2. Sand From Egypt

**A/N: Still don't own MI or HT. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Renny's P.O.V.**

Ten years later, and it's almost Dracula's daughter's 118's birthday. Mavis, Drac's daughter, had become a good friend of mine as I stayed in the hotel. At that moment, I was running errands for Cory. I just needed to get some sand from Egypt.

...That, actually, wouldn't be all too hard to get. Murray, a mummy from Egypt, always made these enormous entrances using sand. The maids didn't exactly like it when he first arrived.

I stood near the front door, leaning against the wall, waiting for Murray to arrive. I had a bucket in my hand to scoop up the sand when he made his big entrance. My eyes were closed and my arms crossed over each other. I could tell who entered by the footsteps, and by the smell. Wayne and Wanda, who were werewolves, arrived first along with their many children. "Hey kids, real it in! You're only supposed to make dad miserable!" Wayne called out to his children.

"Now, now. Is that anyway to behave?" Drac asked one of the children, "This is a hotel, not a cemetery!"

"Sorry Uncle Drac!" The child apologized. The child's voice was muffled, so I easily guessed the child had Drac's cape in his mouth.

"Drac!" I heard Wayne and Wanda approach Dracula, "How are ya?"

"Wayne, my old friend!"

"Couldn't wait for this weekend. Always great to be out of the shadows for a couple of days."

"The family looks beautiful. Let me just clean up their filth. Housekeeping!"

I could hear the housekeeping staff fly into the lobby and clean up the children's mess, like fixing the furniture, and cleaning up their pee. Then I heard the children run into someone, boxes falling, and then Drac saying, "Frankie, my boy!" Frankenstein and his wife were at the hotel. By mail. Again. "Look at you! Still traveling by mail, Mr. Cheapo, eh?"

Frank responded, "It's not a money thing. I have a plane phobia. I mean, at any moment those engines could catch-,"

"Fire," Wayne cut in, "Yeah. 'Fire bad!' We know."

"Augustus! Come on! Does that look like Frankenstein's head?!"

"Hey, Drac, buddy, what's going on with your cape there?"

I opened my left eye partially and saw Drac's cape floating in a very odd way. Which could only mean one thing. "Oh! Who pinched me?!"

"Guilty," The Invisible Man spoke up, "You're irresistible."

"Yes, very amusing, Invisible Man. Great to 'see' you," Drac responded, getting Wayne, Frank, and himself to laugh. I rolled my eyes, but still I chuckled at the joke.

"Aw, never gets old," Invisible Man folded up his glasses and then punched Drac in the face. Drac tried to hit back, but Drac missed Invisible Man. The Invisible Man punched Drac in the stomach, and Drac tried clawing at the Invisible Man.

"Okay, you win." Drac pulled something out of his cloak, "Hold this bacon."

The Invisible Man did as told, but questioned, "Why am I holding bac-aah!" Yep. Wayne's kids piled on the Invisible Man to get the bacon.

When I felt a strong gust of wind, and the taste of sand in my mouth, my eyes snapped open, my arms were uncrossed, I got off the wall, and picked up the bucket next to me, waiting for Murray to make his big entrance. He made an enormous pile of sand, and was on top of it. Murray yelled, "Here comes the party!" And slid down the sand pile. I collected the sand in my bucket and ran off as Drac scolded Murray about all the sand in his once sand less lobby.

Five minutes later, I was running down the stairs to the infirmary with the bucket of Egyptian sand in my upper arms. Just as I was about to open the door, the door flew open, hitting me, and knocking me and the sand over.

"Dammit Renny! Can you not mess anything up?!" Cory asked.

"Not my fault you hit me with a large wooden door," I grumbled.

"Oh, never mind. Clean this up and get in here," Cory instructed, walking back inside the infirmary.

I off my butt and stood up. I picked up the bucket, and pulled out my wand. The wand, which was about fifteen inches in length, made of birch wood, painted purple (my favorite color), and had a green tip, was given to me by Cory when I had been his assistant for an entire year. The want made my life so much easier.

Especially when I had an 'episode'. An 'episode' for me, would be me having a horrible headache, and soon after that a blackout. During the blackout, I would always experience a vision. I could see and hear people talking, but I never knew who I saw, or who I heard. Often, I would be in the vision, talking to the other people. When an 'episode' ended, the room I was in was usually a mess, because I went on a rampage of some sorts.

Anyway, I waved the wand, cleaned the sand up, and walked inside the infirmary with the Egyptian sand. "Put the sand in the cauldron, but only half of it, or else!"

"Or else what?" I laughed.

"The hotel and everything in it will explode."

"Oh. Alright, then." I poured in half of the sand into Cory's cauldron. I grabbed the large spoon and began to stir it clockwise. I hummed a tune, and it changed from murky green to bright pink. Cory never made a cure that was pink. Never.

"Cory...I think I did something wrong!"

"No, no. That's supposed to happen."

"Really? What's it doing?"

"You'll see." Cory took out his wand and waved it over the cauldron. "There, that should help it." Cory took a bottle and filed it with the now pink liquid. He gave it to me and told me, "Drink."

"What's it going to do?"

"Drink!" I sighed and drank the concoction. I had a horrible feeling in my stomach, and then I froze.

"That...that was gross," I gagged.

"It'll help you when you have an episode. Make you less violent. Though, you will still have the horrible migraines."

"Thanks, but next time, PLEASE tell me when you're going to make me want to vomit."

"Nah...It's more fun to watch you gag."

* * *

**A/N: Review, please!**


	3. Mary Gibbs

**A/N: I don't own MI or HT. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Boo's P.O.V.**

After Renny fell through that door, the CDA came. Roz collected Dave and Mr. Waternoose. Both were put under high watch in their new cells, so they were never a problem again. Roz got Kitty and Mike to a hospital, and was extremely shocked to see Randall. At the hospital, she asked Randall when he arrived in Monstropolis, and he told her, "About a year." Surprisingly, Roz wasn't mad. At all. All she said was, "Three hundred and sixty-five hours of community service." Then she left.

No problems.

No trouble.

No Renny...I had to grow up without Mommy. Sure, I had my birth mother, but she was always working. That's why I saw Renny as a better Mommy than my actual mother. After Renny left, nothing was the same. Kitty and Mike could do their best in their jobs, but they tried their hardest. Renny's family...they mourned for the longest time... And Randall? He moved into Renny's room in her apartment to keep her memories strong. He wore her sweaters all the time, and I always thought that was wonderful. Randall took Renny's station and children over, kindly explaining to each and every one of them why Renny wasn't there. They cried, he comforted them, and then he made them laugh. Randall was second best to Renny and, for her, he'd always be number two. Fang tried her best at moving on. She, along with Marie, stayed at her job and tried to keep living. She began to work as Randall's assistant, but Randall told me that every day before she clocked in, she would go into an empty room and cry.

I was eight when I lost my Mommy. It was easy to get. I didn't need any explanations. Mommy was gone, and she would never come back. I knew she was gone forever...

...Sorry. Um, where was I? Right...uh, after Renny was gone, I had to move on if I wanted to get anywhere in life. So, I got good grades in school, joined clubs, and even played volleyball in High School. When I turned sixteen, I met a guy named Johnny. He told me about traveling the world since the day he graduated from high school. I was fascinated, and wanted to travel the world too, so I asked if I could travel with him. He told me, "I don't think so, Mary. Well. How about this. When you graduate, I'll take you to the other side of the world. Alrightie?"

"Yes! But, 'alrightie' isn't a word."

"If you're going to act like that the entire trip, I will not take you."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

And so, two years later, I was going on my first trip with Johnny. Randall, for reasons that were unclear to me, told me he wanted to come with. I agreed, but told him that he's have to find a way to make himself smaller or human, because if he came with me in his normal form and height, Johnny and a lot of other people would freak. Hex gave Randall two different potions. One that would turn him human (and have a height of about 5' 10") and another that would shrink him to the size of a human world lizard. The best part is she gave Randall enough of the potions for a long time.

After a nice visit to a place that looked like a lodge (to me) and getting told wild stories, Johnny said we had to go to the place the man in the lodge talked about.

When we got close to the location of the castle (As the man had put it), Johnny and I saw people that were on FIRE! "What are they, undead?" I mumbled, out of breath from walking so far. Johnny was tired too, but we kept marching forward.

"Could be," Randall whispered to me.

***Time Skip***

Johnny and I followed the flaming zombies into a tunnel to a large castle. Johnny entered the castle first, and I followed inside right after, but...he was gone. I looked around for someone, but...nope! Johnny was gone. And I was surrounded by monsters. Shit. "Randall, I've never seen any of these monsters in my life."

"Then put on your costume. Quickly." I went behind what looked like a luggage cart, and quickly put on the costume that looked like the one I wore when I was a toddler on over my normal clothes (Purple pants, one of Renny's pink sweaters, and white sneakers). I turned around and was met with a fanged frown. "You." The monster grabbed me, and pulled me into a closet.

"Hey, Mary!" Johnny greeted me. He...looked like Frankenstein, truthfully. "Look, I look like a Franken-guy!" At least he finally learned I hated the word 'dude'.

"O...kay," I mumbled, "Hello Johnny. What the hell is happening?!" The monster, Dracula from what I could tell, took off my back pack and started searching through it. The only thing he found was my photo album, filled with pictures of my friends of the monster world and of Renny and myself, which he flipped through.

"...Renny?" He mumbled.

"What was that?" Johnny asked.

"Nothing," Dracula shook his head and handed me my album. I put it in my disguise and put the hood of it over my head.

"So what was he talking about?"

I pointed to Dracula and Johnny responded with a shrug, "Something about sanctity of the hotel."

"Hotel?" Randall mumbled.

"And what about this?!" Dracula snatched Randall off my head, and examined him over.

"Hey! Put me down!" Randall yelled to Dracula. Randall was dropped from surprise, and he was picked back up by me and put back on my head.

"And now we leave!" Dracula ordered.

Once we were out of the closet, Johnny yelled out, "Check it out! I'm a franken-homie!"

"Shut it, Johnny! We don't want to attract too much attention."

"Why? It's only costumes!" Johnny seriously thought this place was fake?! "Whoa, they really stepped it up tonight!" Some how, I just knew Johnny was going to get us killed by a monster.

* * *

**A/N: I forgot to mention that the entire story won't be exactly like the movie. A lot of the story will be different, and it starts a little after chapter six, I believe. Review!**


	4. Meeting Again

**A/N: Still don't own MU or HT. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Boo's P.O.V.**

"Wait, why are we going to the front door? Are we leaving?" Johnny asked.

That was when a small man, hanging from a rope, swung into Johnny, hitting him in his nose. The man greeted Dracula and then Johnny said, "Hey Sniffy, what's goin' on?" I swear, if the monsters didn't kill him, I WOULD!

"Not right now, Quasimodo!" Dracula told him, a scared face appearing on his...well, face, as he pushed Johnny and I behind his back. I heard a small squeak and when I turned to see what was going on, I saw a rat on the end of Quasimodo's nose. I almost let out a scream. I hated rats, and usually fainted or screamed when I saw one.

"What?" Quasimodo asked as the rat squeaked, "No! Don't be absurd! It's not a human but Mister Dracula." ...Sorry, seven years of French class makes me automatically change anything I hear in French to English.

"Oh, well isn't she cute! It's me!" Dracula grabbed the rat off his shoulder and threw...her into some room.

Then a gargoyle holding a tray of...something came up to us and Quasi smiled and said, "The deviled lizard fingers!"

"Deviled lizard fingers?! I asked for spleens and blankets!" Lizard fingers?! Spleens!? I held my mouth closed, trying to hold back my lunch, which was coming back up my throat. I held my mouth shut as Quasi yelled at his helper, and then began to break plates and such on the poor gargoyle's head.

When I turned back to Johnny, he was gone. I looked around for him, along with Dracula, and I finally spotted him when I heard a loud scream.

**Renny's P.O.V.**

I heard a loud scream. I ran out of the infirmary, down the hallway, and down the stairs. I saw someone who looked like Frank running around, screaming, bumping into monsters, and he just looked plain terrified. Then he, most likely accidently, grabbed a maid's broom and began to fly around on the broom. He crashed into a girl in an obviously fake (well to me, anyway) monster costume. I heard a loud crunch, but the broom kept going. The boy finally stopped when he crashed into Drac's daughter, Mavis, who was helping Wanda down the stairs. Mavis and the boy tumbled to the ground, and then they looked at each other for a few seconds before Drac pulled Mavis up to look at him.

While he was talking to Mavis, I went to the girl and swallowed a blueberry, which had a potion in it, keeping me at the height of 5' 4". I ate the blueberries because if I didn't eat them, I would grow to the height of 7' 4", which wasn't the right size to work on certain monsters. Plus, I wouldn't be able to fit into any of my clothes.

Anyway, I asked her, "How's your arm, Miss?" Her eyes widened, and she looked me over. She blinked a few times and I chuckled. "Miss?"

"Huh?"

"How is your arm, Miss?" I laughed.

**Randall's P.O.V.**

Her laugh didn't change in the slightest. She looked, smiled, and even acted like my Renny from ten years ago. But it just didn't feel right. Maybe it was because she actually wore jeans, and ate raw blueberries. My Renny hated blueberries with a burning passion! She couldn't eat anything with blueberries in it.

"May I?" Renny asked Mary, who was hit by her idiot friend when he flew around on a broom. Mary gave a nod and Renny smiled. "Good." Renny started to do something to Mary's arm, and then Renny cringed. "Yikes. I...I think your arm is broken." Then, Dracula grabbed Mary's arm (the one that Renny believed was broken) and pulled her with such a force, I fell off Mary's shoulder. I stood up, shook my head, and looked at Renny. She looked down at me and pouted. "Oh. He's just protective of his little girl," Renny informed me as she picked me up and held me in her upper arms. She let out a sigh and started to walk up some steps as I turned a deep shade of pink. I _was_ being held to her...um, you know...large chest.

"Oh, you're turning pink. You're such a cute little monster." She was quiet for a minute or so as she kept walking. I could hear her heart beating, and then she giggled and asked, "So who shrunk you down to this little size?" I looked up at her and shock and she smirked at me. "Come on. Talk. I know you can. You're roughly the same age as me, though I look younger only because I don't age. Now spill your beans."

"A...a close friend of mine." I told her, "Hexington."

"And what's your name? Mine's Renny Lawrence." She chuckled, turning slightly pink, "Before I met any of my friends here in the hotel, I thought my last name was-," Renny froze, both of her eyes going black. She loosened her hold on me, and she fell backwards onto the floor.

"Renny?!" I slid out of Renny's loosened grip and climbed to her head. Her head was cold as ice, and her lips started to turn blue. I knew she was alive; her chest was rising and falling. "Come...on," She whimpered. Then, her eyes turned back to their normal shamrock green color. She sat up, making me cling to her neck so I wouldn't fall into her shirt.

"Well...he never said the episodes would hurt any less," Renny shivered, rubbing her arms, trying to get warm. "Okay. The Himalayas. That one's new."

"What?"

Renny took me off of her neck and sighed, "Never mind. Er, let's go find your friends."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, but this chapter will be the last one for a while. I don't know how long. It could be a few days, it could be a few weeks, it could be a few months. Hell, it could be a year. I'm going to start a new story to get it out of my system. It's been nagging me, so until I update, see you later.**


	5. Underground

**A/N: I still don't own anything. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Renny's P.O.V.**

I heard Dracula and Mavis talking through a door. The door then opened and Drac pushed Mavis into the hall. "Everything okay, Mavis?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "Dad says I can hang out with them later." She walked away, and when I was sure she was gone, I walked in the room. Dracula, the red headed boy, and the black haired girl with the broken arm weren't in the room. I munched on another blueberry. I pulled on a light fixture and a hole in the wall opened up.

"Where are we..."

"We're going to join your friends underground. Dracula needs them out of the castle, for a reason unknown to me at the moment... but I'll find out why, and... I'm sorry. I'm rambling, aren't I? I-I'm sorry. I can be a bit annoying, I know." I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand with a small smile on my face.

"Annoying? No, no. It's okay. I like it when you do that. It's... cute." I blushed, and smiled shyly. "Randall, by the way."

"Huh?"

"My name. It's Randall."

"Alright, then. I appreciate you telling me your name, Randall. I like it, so original. I've never heard anything like it in the hotel."

"So should we get going?" I hadn't even realized I wasn't walking.

"So sorry. Let's go, and we could catch up to... them," I had turned my head away from Randall and he had started to get a bit bigger. "You grow? I asked. Randall nodded. "How big can you get?"

"Seven feet."

"Then I should put you down. I don't want to break my back!" I joked.

Randall jumped out of my arms, and grew a bit bigger. We walked through the catacombs, looking for Randall's friends.

"If my calculations are right, they should be.." I pulled on a light fixture and a door opened up, revealing a skeleton woman taking a shower. Immediately, I covered Randall's eyes and apologized, closing the wall back up. I removed my hands from Randall's eyes and chuckled, a blush on my face. "Sorry you had to see that. I guess my calculations weren't correct. I can be kind of dumb sometimes."

"Dumb? You seem smart to me, Renny. I don't know why you would call yourself dumb."

"It isn't just me who says it. Lots of people do," We were walking into another hall as we spoke, and I pulled down on another light fixture. "Ha!" I smiled, finding the girl, her friend, Drac, Mavis, and a few other monsters.

Randall (Who was now almost as tall as I was), and I walked over to the girl and I smiled at her. "Now, about your arm..." I walked to Drac, pulled on his head down to my height, and whispered, "I'll watch over the human girl. You look after her friend."

Drac looked at me in shock, and whispered back, "You know?" I hit him with the 'are you kidding me right now?' look and he gave me a nod. "Fine. Take her. But if she does anything, you are out, Renny."

"Yay for me, then," I smirked, "I won't let her out of my sight. I don't want you to close down the hotel either." I grabbed the girl's hand and went out the door with Randall on my tail.

"Come on Miss, you'll be safe with me."

"My name is Mary Gibbs," She informed me as we rounded a corner and went up a set of stairs, "Call me Mary, Miss..."

"Lawrence! Renny Lawrence!" I smiled at her, opening the infirmary door. Cory stood behind his desk, his wand between his fingers as he twirled it in the air.

"Hey, Ren," He mumbled, a frustrated look on his face.

"Ay," I greeted, pulling Mary into the room I took care of patients in. Randall followed, but I stopped him and ordered, "Stay out here. Women only. Sorry. Have a chat with Cory." I smiled and slammed the door in his face, locking it behind me.

"Mary, it'd be great if you could take that suit off. It's hard to do it with such heavy cloth, you know?" Mary nodded and flipped off her hood. I turned around to grab a needle and a special liquid that would make the bones heal faster. When I faced Mary again, she was in normal human clothes consisting of the colors pink, purple, and white. I shivered, a small memory returning to my head.

A little girl with the same color pattern as Mary ran away from me with tears in her eyes.

When I snapped back to reality, Mary was shaking me, shouting my name. "Are you okay!? Renny!"

"Yeah, yeah." I nodded, rubbing my eyes, "Great, now my head hurts."

"Will you be alright?"

"Should be. I'll take a pill or two and be fine in a bit. But first we fix that arm."

* * *

**A/N: I LIVE! Kinda, seriously, I lost my mojo for this story but it is slowly returning. YAYYYY! Review, plz?**


	6. Infirmary

**A/N: Still don't own anything. ON WITH THE STORY!**

RENNY'S P.O.V.

I grabbed the needle and liquid bottle off of the ground. I stabbed the bottle with the needle and sucked it up into the container in the needle. "We're going to need to straighten out your arm, so hold still." I grabbed her arm with my upper arms and twisted them back into place.

Mary let out a scream of pain and held her arm, taking a few steps away from me. I saw a flash of that little girl from my memories in her eyes. "Mary, I'd apologize, but if I didn't do that, your arm wouldn't heal correctly." Mary let out a hurt growl, but held out her arm again.

I injected the needle into her forearm, where the break was, and put the liquid right into her bone. "That should heal you in a day or two." I wrapped up her forearm, and smiled. "There! All done! Now, we should get back to-"

"Renny, before we go, can you explain a few things to me? For example, why aren't you scared of me? I'm human and as far as I've seen, all the monsters in this hotel are scared of us. What was that thing that you did, you know, with you going into a coma-like state?" Mary questioned me.

"Oh. Well, truthfully, I'm absolutely terrified. But that's okay. You seem nice enough that you won't try to kill me. Your friend on the other hand, I don't know." I answered.

"Johnny? He's as harmless as a flea."

"Oh. Then to answer your next question, it's just a memory. It happens to me often. Sometimes they're a few seconds long, and sometimes I'm like that for a few hours. I came to this place with only the knowledge of my name, and even that was foggy at first." I smiled. "But my memories slowly come back to me... even if they aren't very important. Anything else?"

"Yeah. By any chance, are you dating anyone?"

"Hmm...No. Just me. I haven't found anyone in the hotel to my liking. Not yet, anyway."

I heard Cory yell from outside, "Renny! Are you going to swim with everyone?"

"Yeah! Be there in a few, Cory!" I ordered Mary to put on her suit and not to go swimming, as she could be found out as a human. She did as told, and we walked out of my office.

When I saw Randall cradling one of his arms with a bruise on his cheek, I ran over to him and asked, "Randall! What happened to you?"

"I-I...I mean, I-Cory, he-"

"Just a little roughhousing, Ren!" Cory laughed, slipping his arms around my neck.

"Cory, stop hugging me." Cory did as told, and I ran off to get some ice. When I came back with the ice, I handed it to the damaged lizard monster and smiled, "Just put this ice on your eye and arm. You should be fine."

Randall's entire body turned a bright shade of pink. He smiled at me and put the ice on his hurting body parts as Mary nugget one of his good arms. She smirked at Randall and made him look at himself. Turning even pinker, he tried to turn himself back to his normal purple and blue self. It worked mostly, with only the tip of his tail and fronds staying pink.

"I didn't know you could turn colors." I smiled at him.

"And turn invisible," Mary informed.

"Oh, like Griffin!"

"Griffin?"

"Yeah, he's really nice, although he can be a butt sometimes."

"They dated a few years ago." Cory told Randall and Mary, a smirk playing on his lips.

My cheeks turned dark orange and I growled, "Cory, you know that-"

"I know I saw you making out with floating glasses."

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Ren, I see emotions, and I know you like someone. Now stop being a bitch and leave." I frowned at him, but did as told and ran out of the infirmary.

"Renny, wait," Randall called out to me when I was already halfway down the stairs. I stopped for a second, but carried on. "Renny!" He ran towards me, and I felt him grab one of my arms, stopping me before I could finish running down the stairs. "Ren, why did you let him do that? He just called you a bitch. He embarrassed you in front of Mary and I. When you were helping Mary, he was very... inappropriate when talking about you. What's with him?"

"Cory is my boss. He helps me when I need it, and he helped me when I was dying."

"Renny..."

I smiled at him, changing the subject as quick as I could. "Randall, come on. Let's just go swim, okay?"

* * *

**A/N: If Ren's name is spelled wrong in anyway, please let me know and blame autocorrect. I still haven't figured out this stupid tablet. Review!**


	7. Poolside

**A/N: I own nothing. ON WITH THE STORY!**

RENNY'S P.O.V.

Soon, Mary, Randall, and I had joined the pool party. Mary couldn't go swimming, as it would require her taking off her costume and exposing herself as human. So Randall had borrowed a swim suit from Griffin, and I was wearing a normal swimsuit for women.

My feet were in the pool, and I smiled at everyone having a good time. They were around friends, family, and their loves. My smile faded. But I had no one. I knew that, Cory reminded me of that quite often.

Winnie, one of Wade's kids, walked over to me and asked, "Renny, why are you here all by yourself?"

"Hello to you too," I chuckled, "No big reason, Winnie. Just thinking about some stuff."

"About what?"

"Where my family and friends are. The ones I had before I came here. Where they are." I stopped. "If they notice I'm gone." Tears rolled down my cheeks. I'd never exactly realized I could've just been a girl all on her own. Hope, I guess, blinded me a bit.

"Well, even if are all by yourself, you'll always have a home here."

"Yeah," I grinned at Winnie, "You're right. Family or not, I'll always have you, your parents, Frank, Drac... I'll still have everyone in this hotel."

"Renny?" Drac asked from behind me, "We need to talk."

"Right. Winnie, run along please. Drac and I need to talk." The werewolf pup nodded and ran off.

I stood up, crossed my arms, and asked, "What now, sir?"

"About the humans. Johnny and... the girl."

"Her name is Mary, sir."

"Yes, her. We must get rid of them."

"What? No! And set monsters back hundreds of years!?"

"Not that way!" Drac informed.

"Then if you are to get rid of them, let me have Mary leave. When shall we do it?"

"After the pool party has ended. We don't want anyone to be around."

I nodded. "Alright, sir."

Standing at the edge of the pool was a bad idea, for almost as soon as my conversation with Drac had ended, my ankles were grabbed, and pulled me into the pool. I let out a small yelp before water flooded my mouth. I swam up and broke the surface, coughing out as much water as I could. I turned to whoever pulled me in and jumped on them. Both of us went under the water, me now with oxygen in my lungs.

When my eyes opened under the water, I saw Randall smirking under me. His shoulders shook, so I knew he was laughing at me. I frowned at him, for his actions and for laughing at me. Then I did something I knew would make him open his mouth.

I grabbed his shoulders, making his laughing stop, and pulled him closer to me. I held his face in my hands, steadying his head, puckered my lips, and was only a few centimeters away from his. When he closed his eyes and puckered his lips, I retracted my body away from him. I swam up to the surface, and climbed out of the pool, a large smile on my lips.

After a few moments, the surface of the pool water was broke by Randall. His face was red and he looked quite shocked. "Re-Renny? What was that?!" I turned on my heels and ran away from him. "Renny!" Randall yelled behind me.

"Come catch me!" I laughed to him.

"No! Ren, come back!"

It was a while before Randall was able to catch up with me. By then, we were both out of breath and had given up on the chase. The two of us had lied down in the cemetery next to each other. I had informed him the only reason I almost kissed him was for payback, so now we were talking about anything and everything.

"By any chance," He had asked me, "Do you like blueberries? I see you eating them so often..."

"What? No. Truthfully, I hate them. The only reason I eat them is because Cory refuses to give me anything else. The potion in them is terrible, so I have to mask the flavor somehow."

"Oh. Alright. Your turn."

I thought for a minute or so, and finally asked what had been lingering in the back of my mind. "Are you single? Dating someone? Married?"

"Me? No. Most of the women where I come from... they aren't into dating lizard-monsters. But there was this one girl..."

"Oh? Do tell. What was her name?"

Randall gave a big sigh. "Hope. She was this amazing monster. Even though she beat me up a bit, it was hard to not stay in love with her. Her beautiful eyes. Her enormous stature, but careful actions. Caring ways. She loved nearly everyone she's ever met. Given so many second chances. In my time of need, she carried me back to her home. Protected me, helped me... Hope... she loved me. She told me that before she disappeared." Tears were falling from his eyes. "Renny, I love Hope so much."

"Randall, do you really want to be telling me this?"

He shook his head. "I-I need to get it off my chest. You... you look so much like her. You act like her. Your laugh, your smile, that cute nose cringe she does when she's grossed out."

I stood up and shook my head, "Randall. I'm not your Hope. You're a great guy, really. It's just. I don't..."

"You don't like me like that."

"Yeah."

"It's alright, Ren." Randall had sat up, and turned away from me. I could hear his voice starting to break. The sobs that he was trying to hold back. The sorrow and heartbreak that was going to come at any moment.

"Randall, I...I have to go. Alright?" He nodded. "I'll see you later. Okay?" Another nod. "See you later."

"Goodbye," He sobbed. I turned and left, leaving him crying by himself.


	8. Broken

**A/N: Still don't own anything, considering this is a FANfiction site. Although, if a creator did this, would it be considered canon? Hm. Anyway, on with the story!**

_Renny's P.O.V._

My thoughts lingered on Randall's words as I ran away from him. What he said were kind of creepy, but I could say they were nice. He fell in love with a girl he thought was beautiful. That meant I was, in his eyes, beautiful, right? I wasn't called beautiful often. Only once by Griffin, and that was when we were dating for a few weeks. I was quickly shot down by Cory, who called me an ugly witch.

After changing out of my swim suit and into a purple and yellow dress with yellow flats. I walked out of my room and shut the door behind me. "Well what's got you in such a fuss?" The shrunken head on my door asked me, "You're closing the door pretty hard."

"I'm not closing the door hard. You are." I mumbled.

"Honey, I don't have hands."

"Right," I mumbled, "I forgot again."

"Now what happened, hun?" She asked.

"I got called beautiful." I told her, bowing my head.

"Honey, you should be happy. Why is being called beautiful such a big deal?" My body-less friend asked.

"Well for one, I've only known him for a few hours. For two... he compared me to a girl he loves."

"Oh honey. That's not good."

"I know!" I pulled at my hair, messing it up and making it puff up a bit, "But he's just so nice and caring. And his fronds are just so...ohhh."

The shrunken head was shaking her head at me. "Hun, you like him too. This is the truth, so I'm going to give you this advice. Stay away from the boy. You hear me?"

I nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Good girl. Now run along. You still have Mavis' party to help with."

"Right," I sighed, "See you later." I walked away, and heard the shrunken head yell goodbye to me.

I walked down the long hallway and down the stairs. Looking around, I saw the purple tail of either Mary or Randall. I had to get Mary out of the hotel, but really didn't want to run into Randall. Sadly, Draco was my boss, and I needed to listen to him, like it or not.

I caught up with them, and was greatly relieved when I saw it was Mary. "Oh! Hello Renny!" She smiled.

"Hi again, Mary. Listen, I need to-"

"Renny, by any chance, have you seen Randall? I've been looking for him for fifty minutes." We talked for almost an hour? I thought it was only a few minutes...

"No, not since we were swimming together. He left me alone, saying he was hungry or something," I lied to her, trying to make it as casual as possible.

"Alright." She gave a small growl and crossed her arms, mumbling to herself, "Randall Boggs, when I find you, I'm going to kill you."

"Why's that?"

"Because," Mary got closer to me and whispered in my ear, "Your boss is trying to get rid of me and Johnny, and Randall might not come back."

"To your home?" Mary nodded. "Why, why would that be?"

"Well, y...you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You look like a girl he fell in love with."

"I do. He did." I gulped.

"Yeah. I don't really know her name."

"Why would that be?"

"I was eight when she disappeared. I called her Mommy, and everyone else called her-," Mary stopped mid-sentence.

"Called her what?"

"Can't remember. People, mostly, stopped talking about her. Even when people do talk about her, they just refer to her as 'Mary's Mommy'. They love her. They just can't say her name."

Oh. "When I see you, you just make me so happy. You remind me of all these wonderful times we had together."

"I remind you of her. Wonderful. First _him_, now you, one of the only other girls who've I've gotten along with... and now, all _this_," I mumbled angrily.

"Ronny, what are you talking about?"

I blurted, "You have to leave, okay?! You're compromising the safety of this hotel every second you're here! You have got to leave! I'm sorry, but I've known these people so much longer than you. I need to protect them. So... just go. Please."

Mary's eyes were starting to water. "Fine. I'll leave when Johnny does. But until then, I'll just stay hidden. Okay?" I huffed as she walked away from where I stood. "Goodbye Renny."

I screwed everything up.

Again. Just like Cory said I would. He always tells me I ruin things, but... it was just so hard to listen to him sometimes. I always thought I was right, but I just wasn't.

I had broken my new friends.


	9. Paperwork

A/N:** In case you didn't know, I'm doing a poll on my profile. I also don't own any already copyrighted material such as Hotel T and the characters from MI. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Randall's P.O.V.**

I wiped the tears from my eyes. Renny couldn't remember me in the very least. I couldn't blame her. She was hurt so much by _**him**_ that her brain had to be wiped.

I guess she really wasn't really my Ren, huh? No, not in her current state, but I knew that she-my Renny- was locked up somewhere in her head. I just had to get her out.

Getting up from where I sat, I walked back into the enormous hotel and started to look around for Mary. After a few minutes, I found her in a closet on the first floor. Her hood was down, and her eyes were redder than poppies.

"Mary, what happened?"

"Johnny! He was taken by Quasimodo. He went into the kitchen, he's gonna cook 'em up!"

"How'd you get away?"

"I was at the top of the stairs," Mary gasped, "I hid as he carried Johnny away."

"I'll get him back." Mary nodded, and I ran out the door, closing it behind me.

**Renny's P.O.V.**

Flowers? Candy? What do I get my two friends who I had hurt?

I made a lot of mistakes in the ten years I lived and worked in the hotel. I knew everyone had something that would cheer them up, as everyone liked different things. With Frank it was music, with Griffin it was a good prank pulled on someone together, and with Wayne it was watching over all his kids for a few weeks. I didn't know Randall or Mary well enough to do anything to say sorry to them!

Maybe... just a simple apology? That could work, considering I can't apologize with a physical object or anything like that. So for two hours I searched for Mary and Randall. They weren't anywhere I could see, unless...

"QUASIMODO!"

I spread my wings and flew to the kitchen as fast as possible. Quasimodo was frozen in place, likely from Dracula. Randall was turned away from me, and I could hear him breathing heavily. I folded up my wings and walked over to him. He was slouched over. One hand was wrapped around his stomach. The other three supported his weight on the wall.

I spoke up. "Randall? Are you okay? Randall?"

A grunt. "It hurts. Everything hurts." He turned to face me and I gasped at what I saw.

He had cuts and bruises all over his body. His right shoulder was dislocated. There was a gash between his eyes, but it didn't look like it would scar. And there was a deep cut near his heart. He smiled weakly, and fell forward. I held my arms out and caught him. I looked at his calm face. When he slept, he looked happier. Dreams of the past? Of his Hope? Maybe.

I struggled picked him up, but was able to carry him out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into the infirmary. I said nothing as I walked past Cory, even when he yelled at me, told me to put Randall down, and let him die. I shook my head at him, and went into my quarters.

I lied him down on my bed and got to work. After the gash on his head was closed, and his shoulder was popped back into place, I grabbed a needle and thread. Then I got to work on the deep cut near his heart.

After sewing up the cut, I cleaned his blood up and sat next to him on the bed. And I just talked. "I'm sorry Randall. Sorry I made you cry. Sorry you got hurt. Sorry I wasn't there to help you when Quasimodo was hurting you." I knew he was sleeping, but I just had to talk to him. "But most of all, I'm sorry you can't be with your Hope." I held his hand and squeezed it. "If you love her so much, and think she's so amazing, then I must really be pretty great to be compared to her. Thank you, Randall."

The silence was quickly broken by Cory bursting into the room, grabbing me by my hair, and pushing me against a wall. "Oh come on. Don't be so innocent and sweet to him. He'll wake up. You'll sweet talk him. Then you'll get him to sleep with you, you little whore."

"I'm not a-!" I tried to defend myself.

"Yes you are. Griffin. The Blob. The fucking Boogeyman!"

"I never slept with the last two, and even when it was with Griffin, it was only once, it was when we were dating! It was my fucking choice! Just because I won't sleep with you doesn't make me a whore!"

Cory glared at me, and punched me in the eye. It hit me into the wall, making a hole where my head slammed into. "You were nice to me for five minutes. Then everything changed when you found out I was a monster."

Another punch.

"Yeah! I can tell the entire hotel of your freaky fetish!"

"Shut up!" He pulled out his wand and screamed, "Crucio!" A red flash shot out at me, and I let out a scream of pain, crumbling to the floor.

"You... bastard," I gasped. That curse was from a book Cory had found from the humans. It was an 'unforgivable curse', and was fake. Until Cory was able to bring it into our world. He tried the other two unforgivable curses, but those had never turned out right.

Cory bent down and held my face towards his. "But you won't. You know what I can do." Cory smirked at me, and left the room.

He just _loved_ seeing me in pain.


	10. The Truth Comes Out

_A/N: Still don't own anything except Renny and Cory! ON WITH THE STORY!_

_**Renny's P.O.V.**_

I was curled up into a ball, trying to overcome the pain left over from the cruciatus curse. The curse was able to make someone with a sane mind go bankers from the pain it brought.

"Renny!" Randall's hand grabbed mine and pulled me out of my ball-like form on the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" I gasped, "Are _you_ okay, Randall?"

"Who cares?"

"I do!" Randall's eyes widened slightly. I could feel the heavy blush on my face, realizing what I had said. "I mean we're friends, right?" I quickly added, "Friends care about friends, yeah?" Randall nodded. "Great. Now how do you feel? Quasimodo's a rough fighter."

"Other than a bad headache, fine really." He gave a shrug and smiled at me. "No need to worry!"

I tilted my head in confusion. Quasimodo was a cheater and he played dirty in fights. I've had to heal so many monsters who wanted to take his place in the kitchen. Every time I asked them if they were okay a few days afterwards, they would say they were in a lot of pain all over. But with Randall? A bad headache!

"Impossible," I mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Just, Quasimodo's rough. Not a lot of people are almost one hundred percent after fighting him."

I sat down on my bed and sighed. "What?"

"So many memories in this hotel."

"That's great."

"I remember when Winnie, one of Wayne's kids, threw her brother out of a window. The glass shattered, and her brother broke two ribs and an arm."

"That's... horrible."

"They're werewolf kids. They heal quick." I shrugged at him. "But the point I'm trying to make is I've been here for ten years. I don't know anything else before that. Twenty years are gone from my memory." I got up and walked towards the window, staring out of it. "How many friends have I lost? Family? Do I have any children?" I turned to Randall and smiled softly at him. "I've always wanted kids. Trying to raise them. Messing up. Having fun." I turned back to the window. "I'm Renny Lawrence. I know only that. And I hate it."

I felt Randall wrap his arms around me and put his head in the crook of my neck. "I'm sorry about that."

I turned to him. "I have to know! Did I have a boyfriend? A husband? Was I alone?" I started to tear up. "I just don't wanna be alone."

In an instant, Randall was by my side. His arms were around my waist and his head in the crook of my neck. "You weren't alone," He mumbled.

"How could you-?"

He sighed onto my neck, giving me chills. "Truth time. I knew you ten years ago, before you came here."

"What? No. It couldn't be."

"Yes, it can. I knew you."

"So, that Hope girl?"

"You."

I looked at him and shoved him off me. "You... you seriously expect me to believe that?" I laughed. "If you really think I believe that, you are sorely mistaken! Sorely FUCKING MISTAKEN!"

"Of course I didn't expect you to believe me, Renny," He mumbled, "Mary on the other hand-,"

"And what about her!" I yelled, "What is she in all this?!"

"For years you were her Mommy."

"How the fuck is that possible?! I'm not human!"

"More like a surrogate mother than a birth mother. Her real one wasn't around much and so you decided to step up."

"I don't even like children!" I groaned. Lies.

"Yes, you did!" Randall grabbed me and pulled me close, "You loved children, and you'd put up with the bullshit of any kid that crossed your path."

"I. Hate. Kids." More lies.

"You loved them, and you loved everything around you. You loved your family, you loved your friends, and you loved me."

"I DON'T KNOW YOU!" I screamed, "And I sure as fuck don't wanna." Even more lies.

Randall grasped my shoulders and brought me into a forced kiss. I pulled away from him and slapped him. "You are sick. I am not Hope. You do not know me. I do not love you. So... please stay away from me." I wanted him to be with me. To hold him. Kiss him. Love him.

Randall's shoulders dropped and he nodded. "I will."

And I left the room.

_Randall's P.o.V._

Renny left the room and let the tears fall as her words sunk in. "She-e ha-ates m-me," I sobbed to no one in particular. "She ca-an't re-remem-remember me-e." I started to hiccup through my sobs, and sat on her bed as I tried to collect myself.

It took me more than just a few minutes. It took me nearly an hour to stop crying and blubbering. And when I did, I could hear talking from in the infirmary's main office.

Cory was speaking, laughing to himself. "She truly is an arrogant girl! More like a child than a grown witch! I even taught her the damn potion, and what does she do? She eats it anyway!" He was talking a potion? One that he taught Renny? "It's so stupidly simple, I don't see why she does it. The potion will keep you short. That's truly a classic! Just a simple condension spell every day before she wakes up, and she's stuck at a small height for a whole twenty four hours!" He let out a loud laugh and continued, but he walked out of the room so I couldn't hear anything else except something about immortality.

Immortality?

...I had to find Renny.


	11. Memories

A/N: Don't own anything, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

Randall's P.O.V.

I had searched for Renny nearly all day. She was very good at avoiding me, considering I saw her twice but she got away.

It was only fifteen minutes until that Mavis girl's birthday party. Mary had somehow put a dress on over her costume, and forced me into a white dress shirt and a bowtie to go with it. "You look fine!" Mary told me with a smile, "Once Mommy sees you she'll remember you and fall head over heels for you... again."

"I just hope I can tell her what I over heard," I mumbled as Mary pushed my fronds back.

"There! Nice and classy!" Mary giggled. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the closet we were in. "To the ballroom place!"

* * *

More than an hour had gone by, and Renny refused to speak to me. She wouldn't stop avoiding me, but Mary had a plan. She was able to get Renny to dance with me. It took a bit of lying, but she did it. My arms were wrapped around her waist and, since she couldn't reach my shoulders, she did the same to me.

"I don't want to speak to you," Renny told me.

"I need to."

"No, Randall!"

"Yes, Renny. Just listen to me. For five seconds." A frown was on her face, but she nodded anyway. "Cory... He isn't right. He puts something in those berries you eat."

"What? No. Cory... he's good to me. He took me in when I needed it he would never betray me... except for when he tried to sleep with me. Call me a whore. Bitch. Fat. Ignoramus..." She looked away.

"He's been using a shrinking spell to keep you so small. And the potion in the blueberries, he said you knew it and that it had something to do with immortality. That's all I heard before he left the room."

"The condensing spell. It's why I'm so overweight! Why I'm so big in my... chest area." While Renny's face darkened, I smiled at her and brought her closer to me. "And the potion... he was talking about a potion that would take away immortality. But I don't have that. Do I?"

"It's best to stop eating the berries."

"I haven't gone to sleep, Randall."

"How does that have anything to do with what we're talking about?" I chuckled.

"The condensing spell can only be preformed while one is asleep, oddly enough. And I haven't slept since yesterday. Twenty-four hours ago."

"Meaning?"

"Well, my dress is going to rip off in..." She looked at a clock, "A minute or so."

We broke apart and she ran off. "Go well?" Mary asked as she walked up to me.

"A hell of a lot better than I expected."

"Really? Good for you." Mary looked around. "Then where'd she go?"

"I warned her that her clothes were going to rip off. She went to change."

"Have you told her the whole story yet?"

"She didn't take it well at first. Then I helped her realize her superior was an abusive jerk."

Then, the next few minutes happened so fast. Quasimodo was rolled into the room, silencing everyone, outer Johnny and Mary as humans, Johnny became extremely angry, and pulled Mary out with him.

Then they were gone.

_Renny's P.O.V._

I heard voices down the hall. Mary screaming. I ran out of my room with no shoes on and ran down the stairs to see Mary struggling against Johnny. "Stop! Please! We can't go! I need to say goodbye to Renny!"

"Mary!" I called out, "Where are you going?"

"Renny! We... we have to go. We were found out." She was still struggling against Johnny. "Please, talk some sense into Johnny!"

"Mary...I...I'm so sorry."

"Renny, please!"

"I can't."

"_Mommy, I'm begging_ _you_!" She cried.

I froze. "What did you...?"

"_Mommy_!"

Flashes went through my head. Memories of so many wonderful times. Meeting friends, crying with family, fearing such a sweet little girl for a few hours, kissing Randall, being tortured for months only to save the people who did it, and leaving behind everything, only to have it all erased because of a horrible hit on the head.

"Boo," I whispered. She was already out of my senses. "No!" I ran out the door and they were already gone. My shoulders slumped, and I went back inside.

Monsters of all kinds flooded into the lobby, and I ran off to look for Randall in the ballroom. "Randall!" I ran to him and held his hand. "Randall, she's gone."

"I know, Ren."

"Where did she go? Back to America?"

"Yeah."

"Randall, I wanna go home."

"Well, you can. Just-"

"Randy, you don't understand." I looked into his eyes and smiled. "I wanna go back to our home. Fang. Hex. Hank. My idiot brothers. Marie. Hell, even Hector!"

Randall's smile grew big and goofy, something I had never seen from him. He pulled me down to his level and kissed me lightly. We pulled away and I could see he turned pink.

"But first, we have to get Boo. We need to go back together. The three of us. We can-"

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Cory.

"You don't. We're leaving, jackass!" I growled.

"You aren't! You are going to fight me, and that's final!"

"You're such a child, Cory."

"I AM NOT!" He screamed, pulling his wand out. "Now fight me!"

"Randall, you go after Boo. I'll fight Cory." I took out my spell book as Randall ran off. "Alright, Cory. My name is Hope Lawrence. You've drained my immortality by the day, but I don't care. I can fix that. You've made me think I was a weak witch who wasn't good at spells. But I am. I am fantastic. You fear me." A smile ran across my lips.

"Have at thee, then!"


	12. End

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! And just so you know, I can't write fight scenes for the life of me.

* * *

_Renny's P.O.V._

"You first!" Cory called.

"Ligare!" I yelled. Ropes shot out of my hand and started wrapping around Cory.

"Accendant!" His body burst into flames, and he yelled out, "Crucio!"

I had to think as Cory got closer to me. I had a few options. Defense, offence, or murder. The killing curse from the wizard books Boo loved so much. If that crucio curse worked, then the killing curse had to work. Cory wasn't strong, he had only started wizardry a few years ago. I'd been doing it all my life. I was a lot stronger than him. So I could cast the spell, right?

I was able to dodge the spell and cast another of my own. "Levitate!"

"Whoa! Hey! Unfair!"

"Unfair!" I scoffed, "Was it fair to keep me small? To keep my memories hidden from me for ten years?! Crucio!" Cory let out a scream. "To belittle me? ABUSE ME?! I've already had one bastard abuse me! I NEVER NEEDED ANOTHER!"

My distraction was the perfect thing he needed. "ELECTRIFY!" A large shock swept through my body, making me cry out.

"I could've been on my way in just a few days, but no! You just HAD to try and get in my pants! And look where we are now, you fuck! _Stupefy!"_

Cory fell over, assumingly unconscious. I walked over to him, grabbed him by his collar, and put him on a coat hanger. "Alright, now let's see what's going on in your head." I touched his temples, and dove into his brain.

Horror.

Pain.

Abuse in so many horrible away. I couldn't even begin to comprehend the horrible things that happened to him. Physical abuse. Mental abuse. Sexual abuse. All these horrible things happened to him and yet he could hide it so well. But he eventually snapped. He killed the people who had hurt him and ran. He ran to Transylvania where he found Dracula and been reassured no one would ever hurt him again.

This did not justify his actions, though. He physically and mentally abused me for ten long years. But I did still feel sorry for him.

"Sympathy for you. My abuser. An odd thing I'd have for you of all people, but I have it. You've had a shitty life. So, I'm going to relieve you of this pain." I took out my wand and whispered two little words.

"_Avada Kedavra._" And he was gone.

I took a step back, flashed his body into the cemetery, dropped my wand, and walked away. Wanda, Wayne's very pregnant wife, came up to me and started to ask me numerous questions. How could I be so crazy as to protect a human (I later found out Drac put half the blame for protecting Johnny and Mary on me), where Cory was, questions similar to that. I answered them one by one, patiently and quietly. When she was done, I excused myself, walked out the front door, and waited for Randall and Boo to come back.

The sun was up for nearly an hour when they finally returned. "Randall! Boo!" I smiled. I ran over to both of them and engulfed them into a hug. "I'm so sorry I couldn't remember either of you. I love you both so, so much."

Boo was laughing through tears. "Why are you apologizing?! You didn't do anything! You lost your memory, don't blame yourself!"

Randall began kissing me all over my face. When he stopped, he smiled and joked, "Just don't do it again."

I grinned wide and nodded. "Never again!" Boo let go of the two of us and took a step back. I wrapped all my arms around him and whispered, "Don't let me do it again. I don't want to leave you, or Boo, or anyone I love ever again."

* * *

Just two hours later, Mary had gotten her things together and told Johnny she was going home with Randall and me, so she said her goodbyes to him. I said goodbye to all my friends in the hotel, promising to be back if I was needed.

We only had to walk out a few miles until we heard the hard laughter of children coming from a town. The three of us were able to sneak in through a window and go in the closet before the laugher or the child noticed us.

"Laugh Floor L2," I said as I took in my surroundings, "Not my favorite floor, but it's not the worst one we could've come out on."

"Renny, come on!" Boo was pulling on my arm, "We have to show everyone that you're alive!"

"They think I'm dead?!"

"No, no!" Randall told me as we began to walk off the Laugh Floor, "Just... hurt. Comatose, you know?"

"Oh. Well that would be a good reason why I hadn't returned, other than amnesia."

* * *

When we finally got back to my old apartment, I headed straight for the couch. I sat down on it with Boo and Randall.

"You've changed it a lot." I mumbled.

"Hope you don't mind," Randall smiled, "I thought I'd rearrange everything for a bit. Just until we got you home."

"I like it. It's more of a combination of you and me, you know?" He kissed my forehead and smiled.

"Mommy, I'd hate to break up this adorable moment, really, but you need to make a few calls." She held out a phone to me. I took it, nodded softly, and dialed my sister's number.

When she picked up, she was in a bit of a mood. "What?!"

"Um. Hey, Hex. Nice to hear from you too."

"RENNY?!"

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of this story. Haha, yeah, I'm an asshole. There will be another story, but that one will be mostly made up of LOOOONG or shot one and two shots mostly set in the future but also set in the past.**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
